postapocalypticfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ukrainian Reich
The '''Ukrainian Reich, the Reich, Fascists '''or '''Nazis '''is an Ultranationalist Fascist Neo-Nazi faction in Fear the Future: Tales from the East and is located in southeastern Ukraine. It is a post-war faction that controls over four fallout shelters and currently has control over two Strongholds and is currently at war with the Donetsk People's Republic. It is an antagonist faction in the Fear the Future Trilogy. History Pre-War Back in Pre-War times, the Reich were comptrised of far-right Neo-Fascost Ukrainian Nationalists who opposed the Russian occupation of Ukraine during World War lll. They protested the Russian military rule over the country but were usually gunned down. They managed to build their own fallout shelters and radiation protection gear which would prove useful when the bombs fell on Aughust 18th, 2070. Post-War After the bombs had fallen, Svoboda Party hardliners had taken over four civilian fallout shelters and two neaby strongholds. With their new found land, the Fascists declared the establishment of the Ukrainian Reich and quickly saught expansion. The Reich began to expand and swallow up many nearby stations and seemed as if they were going to be left unchallenged when Ukrainian Communist militants had began to attack them. The Reich halted their expansion and began to mobilize their forces to counter the increasing Communist Offensives from the north in Kiev. Kiev has since then been a major target for the Reich as countless Nazi Soldiers have seized the city but have been halted by both the Communists and the snipers of the Ukrainian Republic. Structure Government The Ukrainian Reich is a far-right Fascist faction and is ruled under the rule of the Fuhrer. The Reich is a National-Socialist Faction and Nazism reigns supreme over the country. The capitol appears to be the main station in the former province of Kirovohradiska. The Reich is under hardline Nazi Ultranationalist rule and has waged war against anyone who is "impure" meaning anyone who doesn't fit the Reich's ideals of being human. The Nazis are very authoritarian and take extream measures to keep their citizens under control Ideology The Reich is an Ultranationalist Nazi faction that is based off of Nazi Germany from World War ll. The Reich is well known for its promotion of Slavic Supremacy often glorifying the Ukrainian Race. Ukrainians are given high status as officials and military officers as a result and anyone who isn't of an Ukrainian origin is deemed inferior and is expelled from the country or sent to a Concentration Camp in pre-war underground military prisons once used by Russian soldiers during their occupation of the country in the 2050's now repuroposed in 2098 for the Nazis' use. Society The Reich itself is compirsed of four main branches of society; The Government, the Nazis, the Military, and Civilians. The government (often called the central leadership) is the main governing body of the Reich and often gets the most protection. It is mainly focused on the Fuhrer and his administration. The next is the Nazis which include both government and military officials and civilians are ordinary people living in Reich controled territories and are often frogotten. They are usually in poverty as the closest to a Middle Class is the Military which protects the country from other factions. Military The Reich itself has a strong and sophisticated military and is one of the best in the post-nuclear Eastern Europe. Reich soldiers are well trained and well equipped to face dangers and are usually given advanced weapons ranging from Pre-War AK-47's and M4A1 Carbines, to high quality Post-War weapons. Military structure is also the best when it comes to commanding the Nazi Army and is focused in all four stations. Shocktroopers are often the best of the best when it comes to the Nazi military often being the most combat ready when it comes to defense Despite the miliatry strength, there are many flaws that can be exploited. Nazi Shocktroopers are usually in small squad numbers and have taken heavy casualties from routine surface patrols in dangerous areas and have half their resources spent in Kiev against other opposition factions. Nazi soldiers usually travel in large groups however they often use human sheilds to take some of the damage and have often spent most of their time on the surface fighting mutants rather than fighting the Red Army and the Donbass militia. The Reich has a strong and powerful army however it can only expand so far and is often the main reason for many of their deployments. The Nazis are still able to muster up a strong fighting force despite these issues. Reich-Defense.jpg|Nazi soldiers defending a base entrance Category:Nuclear Holocaust Category:Stories Category:Factions Category:Fear the Future